Transformer
by Franada Aland
Summary: Kalian tahu transformer? Ya, mobil-mobil yang bisa berubah menjadi robot yang gagah. Tapi, kali ini aku tidak akan menceritakan transformer yang itu. Melainkan seseorang yang sudah kuanggap sebagai 'Transformer' /Marriage!Soukoku/DLDR!/RnR?


**Bungou Stray Dogs (c) Asagiri Kafka/Harukawa Sango**

 **Transformer (c) Franada Aland**

 **Warning: Typo, GJ, OOC, Genderbend.**

 **Rate: K+**

 **Pairing: Dazai OsamuxFem!Nakahara Chuuya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Nama nya juga wanita, sering berubah-ubah tiap waktu. Kadang saat menangis tiba-tiba saja tertawa, terkadang juga saat meminta ini malah jadi meminta itu. Ahh... pokoknya bikin susah dimengerti!

Contohnya saja sekarang, Chuuya yang selalu tiba-tiba saja berubah-ubah dan membuatku pusing setengah mati. Apalagi saat ini wanita itu sedang mengandung anak pertama kami. Lalu katanya orang yang sedang mengandung itu mood nya selalu berubah-ubah, bukan? Jadi lebih sensitif juga.

Perlu kesabaran yang tinggi untuk menghadapi seorang wanita yang sedang mengandung.

"Dazai~ belikan aku mangga~" rengek Chuuya saat aku sedang mengerjakan dokumen kantor yang belum pernah aku sentuh karena sibuk mengurus Chuuya.

"Sayang.. bukankah masih ada mangga di lemari?" Tanyaku sembari menatap kearah Chuuya yang sekarang sedang duduk di sofa ruang kerjaku dengan nyaman, "Lalu jangan panggil aku Dazai karena sekarang kau juga Dazai."

"Aku ingin kau membeli yang baru~!" Chuuya menggembungkan pipi nya, sepertinya dia kesal.

"Nanti ya.."

"Sekarang!"

"Tapi kan aku sedang mengerjakan pekerjaanku, Chuuya.."

"Oh? Kau sudah tidak peduli padaku lagi?! Baik! Berduaan saja dengan dokumenmu itu!"

Ah.. dia marah.

 **BRAK**

Bahkan pintupun jadi korban amarah dari Chuuya. Aku menggaruk belakang kepalaku, memikirkan bagaimana cara agar Chuuya mau memaafkanku. Tapi semakin berpikir malah semakin membuat pusing.

"Kenapa wanita itu susah ditebak.." keluhku dan mengacak-acak rambutku sendiri dengan kesal, "Bagaimana agar Chuuya memaafkanku? Membelikan dia mangga? Tidak, tidak, itu tidak akan terjadi. Pasti dia akan meminta dibelikan yang lain."

"Atau lebih parah dia memarahiku kenapa aku membeli mangga, padahal dia ingin sekali apel."

Aku menghela nafas dan kemudian berjalan keluar dari ruanganku. Saat diluar ruangan, aku mendengar suara tawa dari arah ruang tv. Suara tawa itu adalah suara tawa dari Chuuya, kupikir dia jadi lebih baik daripada tadi.

Perlahan-lahan aku berjalan kearah ruang tv dan melihat Chuuya yang sedang duduk di sofa sembari menonton sebuah acara televisi komedi. Di tangan nya ada sebungkus kripik pedas. Aku berjalan kearah sofa dan duduk disamping Chuuya.

Menyadari keberadaanku, Chuuya melirikku sekilas dan wajahnya menjadi masam.

 _'Ah! Aku belum dimaafkan rupanya,'_ pikirku karena tawa Chuuya tiba-tiba saja menghilang.

"Chuuya, maafkan aku, ya? Tadi aku harus mengerjakan dokumen yang kantor berikan padaku. Lalu aku harus menyelesaikan nya besok, karena kalau tidak selesai, nanti aku tidak akan menerima gaji. Lalu tidak akan ada uang dan kita tidak bisa makan atau memenuhi kebutuhan lain nya," jelasku panjang lebar, berusaha untuk membuat Chuuya mengerti.

"..."

Tapi dia hanya diam saja, membuatku khawatir kalau Chuuya akan memarahiku lagi. Lalu air mata muncul di—

AIR MATA?!

"Hey, hey sayang.. kenapa kau menangis, hum?" Tanyaku sembari memeluk Chuuya.

"H-Habisnya aku merasa jahat karena marah padamu tadi. Padahal kau itu sedang mengerjakan tugasmu," ucap Chuuya disela-sela isakan nya.

 _'Astaga... tadi marah, lalu tertawa, marah lagi dan sekarang menangis,'_ pikirku lalu tertawa kecil dan melepaskan pelukanku, kemudian kedua ibu jari milikku menghapus air mata Chuuya yang berjatuhan, "Shhh.. aku tidak marah padamu, kok. Tidak apa-apa.."

Kemudian aku mengecup dahi Chuuya dan setelahnya, aku melihat wajah Chuuya yang sekarang dihiasi oleh semburat merah.

"Um.. kalau begitu, nanti belikan aku _ice cream_ ya!" Pinta Chuuya dengan semangat dan aku hanya mengangguk.

Setelah aku mengangguk, Chuuya menjerit senang dan dia menyandarkan tubuhnya padaku. Bercerita tentang bagaimana awal pertemuan kami dulu saat aku masih menjadi maniak bunuh diri dengan semangat, terkadang juga melemparkan kata umpatan lalu menangis karena mengingat kenangan pahit saat dulu. Aku hanya tersenyum mendengar celotehan istriku ini.

 _'Dasar transformer.'_

.

.

 **END**

 **A/N: Saya membuat cerita ini saat mendengar lagu transformernya EXO~ semoga kalian suka ^^**

 **Review?**


End file.
